DO I?
by TeNsHi DrEaM
Summary: Han Yeo Reum is just another ordinary college student that is studying hard to become a famous photographer. She flew to Osaka, Japan to capture pictures of beautiful views for her assignment, but keeps getting distracted by this cute guy who she happened to suddenly bump into this cute guy. She soon has to take of him until they find his friends! Or will they stay together? D.OxOC


**Hai gaizzzzzz! Just to tell you, I'm a fan of D.O and I just had to make a fanfic. with an OC since I always imagined how he would act like in a romance so here it is! I hope you fellow EXOTICS would like this! :)**

**Thanks & Enjoy!~**

* * *

_SNAP_

"Hm.. this came out right."

I scanned my taken photo of a beautiful sunset as I smiled to myself, putting away my camera in my bag. Japan was truly beautiful.

"I better head to back before it gets dark.."Reminding myself, turning my heels around to head towards my hotel.

_BLING BLING BLING~_

"Hello?"I answered, gripping my phone on to my ear.

_"Yeo Reum?"_

"Oh, hi mom!"

_"Oh! Sweetie, I called since I was worried. How're you doing in Osaka, Japan?"_

"I'm doing fine! It's really busy here and it has beautiful sights! I wish you were here with me to see these stuff.."

_"Oh don't fret about me! You know I just want you to have a good time that's all. Besides, you need to work hard on your photography work!"_

"But still.."

_"No buts! I want hear you having a good time and find a good man for you to have a relationship with so work hard!"_

"Mom! I told you I'm not interested in dating right now! I said I'll think about it when I become a full fledged photographer!"

_"No whining, no buts, and absolutely no 3 years more being single! Now I'm hanging up so keep up the good work sweetheart!"_

"Kay.. Love you mom!"

_"Love you too sweetie! Find a guy!"_

_CLICK_

I sighed at the last phrase she squeezed in as I arrived at my hotel and into my room faster than I thought. I dressed into my comfortable clothing and pulled out my Japanese Language book to study some basic Japanese phrases.

After finishing with studying, I looked outside the window to see the bright lights of the city and the busy streets. My mind was blank and I couldn't think of anything that came into my mind, but admiring the beauty.

"Better sleep to wake up early tomorrow.."

* * *

It was about 6 a.m. and I walked around the fairly quiet streets of Osaka as I browsed around the shops and restaurants feeling bored.

To quench my boredom, I hummed a random tune as I walked in my light steps for anything interesting and eye-catching.

"Mite! Mite!" _Look! Look!_

I whipped my head around to see a commotion of Japanese girls squealing and cheering in a crowd as I drew closer to see what was going on.

"Nani? Doko?"_ What? Where?_

"Gochideyo!" _Over there!_

I decided that it would be too much of a hassle if I were to squeeze in that crowd of girls so I passed by without giving a second glance. I wonder if it was a celebrity or something..

.

.

.

The sky was turning dark as I turned to head to my hotel and walked in the busy streets of Osaka.

"Man.. today was pretty boring,"I sighed to myself, kicking stones on the sidewalk,"Oof!"

I looked up to see who I had bumped into as I saw what seemed to be a guy trudging aimlessly around the sidewalk.

"Um.. what was that phrase? Um.. gomenasai!"I quickly apologized in Japanese, bowing slightly.

He didn't seem to answer as I stared at him strangely. He seems kind of out of it..

"He doesn't seem too good.. Uh... Sumimasen! Dai..jou... Damn. What was that phrase? Oh! Daijoubu desuka?"I asked worriedly, asking if he was alright.

He didn't seem to stop and I walked up to him to tap him on the shoulder.

"Suminasen.. Daijoubu desuka?"I asked him once again, trying to see his face.

He slowly lifted his head up to look at me as I slightly gasped to see that the person was very good-looking. His legs seemed to give out as I quickly supported him with his arm over my shoulder and tried to call out for help.

"Ah.. ano.. Damn. How do I say I need a doctor? Argh! This is so stressful!"I growled to myself, trying to search in my brain for the right phrases.

"Ugh.. Please.. I need help.."the guy said as I shot my eyes towards him with shocked eyes.

"Y-you! Are you Korean?!"I blurted out, trying to shake him into his senses.

He eventually passed out before I could get him to talk and I felt more of his weight leaning on me. I didn't know what to do with this guy and the only thing that I could do was take him with me.

"Aww shit! Now this day is getting worse and worse!"I cursed as I dragged the guy with me, growling unintelligent words along the way.

* * *

"Urk.. Ugh..."

I woke up with a groan as the sunlight leaking through the curtains stung my eyes as I looked around my surrounding. It seemed like a hotel room from the looks of it.

"Um.. excuse me? Are you alright?"

I shot my eyes to a pretty young girl looking about the same age as me with a worried look planted on her face. I just hoped that she wasn't another overreacting fan-girl.

"Uh.. yes. If you don't mind, would mind telling me what happened to me last night?"I asked in a polite tone, looking towards her in my hypnotizing gaze.

"Um well.. I just happened to bump into you while I was heading to my hotel and I thought you seemed kind of out of it so I checked if you were alright. You suddenly collapsed on me and I didn't know a lot of Japanese to call for a doctor and where the hospital was so I ended up taking you with me.."

I processed everything she said into my mind as I slowly remembered that I was chased by my fan-girls and exhausted to my very bones. Then blacking out on a person was everything I remembered.

"Thank you for helping me. I'll give you my signature to repay you now."

She seemed puzzled why would I give her my signature and I realized that she didn't know that I was a celebrity. Never in my wildest imagination had I thought that there was at least one person who didn't know me.

"Um.. could you repeat that again? I think I misheard that you'd give me your signature.."

"Oh um nevermind! I'll just be leaving now.. Thank you again for helping me.."I quickly said, turning red from the embarrassment.

"Um sure.. Just please be wary of your health."

"Thank you. I will."

"Oh wait! What's your name!"

I turned around and stared at the pretty girl as I quickly answered.

"It's D.O."

I quickly walked out the room and ran out of the hotel as I searched for my members in a desperate heart. I dug into my pocket to find my cell phone, but it was empty.

"Damn.. I lost my cell phone.."I cursed to myself as I started running around, searching.

* * *

I headed out after 30 minutes when the guy who called himself D.O left. I secretly hoped that we would meet each other again as I smiled to myself while walking around the city again with boredom.

"Nothing exciting is happening.."I sighed to myself, wishing that I met another cute guy.

"Ano.. Sumimasen?"

I whipped my head around to see a adorable looking guy with a deep voice smiling at me kindly. He had golden bleached hair with large sparkly eyes and smiled kindly at me.

"Ah.. Otetsudai shima... Um.. Aw man! I forgot again!"I whispered harshly to myself.

"Um.. Are you Korean?"he asked, seeming surprised.

"Ack! Um.. yes. Well, I'll assume that you're Korean too."

"Well.. I was just wondering if you've seen a pretty decent looking guy with red hair, big eyes, and short height about this tall."

He gestured how tall he was and I thought deeply for a second if I had seen a guy like that. The description seemed familiar to me, but it quite didn't bring a light bulb to my head.

"Sorry, I don't think I've seen this person."

"Aww man. We'll thanks anyway.. Aish! Just where is D.O!"

He growled at the last phrase as I quickly tried to call after him, but he was faster than I had thought.

"Oh what should I do! That must be D.O's friend or something!"I gasped to myself, slapping my forehead.

I thought about what to do and decided that I would search for him as I ran around the city, searching for the cute red head.

I searched and searched, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Ugh! Why am I even finding him anyway?! I don't even know him!"I snarled at myself, scratching my head harshly.

"You?"

I shot my gaze to the familiar red head as I yelped and blushed in embarrassment.

"A-ah! There you are!"I stuttered, hoping that he didn't hear me.

"Uh.. Why were you finding me anyway?"

"I thought I saw your friend with blond hair and large eyes with a fairly tall height. He was searching for you and I was worried so I was finding for you."

"Chan Yeol? Where did you last see him?!"

"Uh.. I think I saw him over there!"

We began searching for his friends as the day grew slowly to night. I didn't understand why I was helping him, but I guess it's just my instincts.

"Man.. I'm exhausted."

"You didn't need to help me search.."

"I guess I'm too nice haha."

I giggled a bit as I saw a small smile planted on his lip. My heart rate increased as I blushed and looked away from him.

"A-anyway, I better be going. I hope you find your friends.."I cut in, walking away.

"Wait!"

I slowly turned around and saw him redden as I tilted my head in a questioning manner.

"C-can I stay at your place for a bit until I find them?!"

* * *

**And there it is! Tell me how you felt about this fanfic. through reviews and please tell me your biases :)**

**Just curious heheh.. Well anyway, thanks for reading^^**

**I'll post up another chapter soon so stay tuned!~~~~**


End file.
